Wonderland
by XxShadowFallxX
Summary: "Wonderland? What am I doing here?" Mehime has been summoned by the residence for Wonderland. The Red Queen has taken over and they need her help!But what will Mehime discover about herself that has been lost in the wary time? And what has happened to the real Alice? OC Story. Based of the book by Lewis Carroll. Inspiration from American McGee's Alice.
1. The Legendary Book

WONDERLAND

Chapter One: The Legendary Book

The thundering music of the club rebounded off the walls of the empty lobby. It was completely void, apart from one isolated vampire who was leaning against the red velvet walls.

Mehime was left to herself.

Her eyes opened soulfully with a soft red hue, looking sombrely down at the citrus yellow combat boots with un-done black laces located on her feet.

The russet beauty slid down the wall with a sigh, her charcoal mini dress bouncing at the motion. She ran her fingerless neon-yellow gloves through her long brown locks, a light depression coming across the youthful demon cats yellow and black make-up covered face.

A sigh escaped Mehime's throat again.

The youth wasn't about to admit it, but she actually missed the company of the crazy-ass boys who had dragged her over here. Hayden, Antony, Axel and Josh had made a deal that whoever could get Mehime over to the club first wins. It was stupid, Axel being the winner as he had flown her over saying that Raven was in an emergency.

A stupid, stupid game made by stupid, stupid boys.

Anyway after an hour of partying, the Immortal boys (With the attention span of a squirrel) decided that 'this blows' and left without telling the russet one.

The female monster cat was left calling their names in the lobby.

"What is a pretty face like you doing here?"

The vampire looked to the voice.

A handsome vampire coyote with shiny onyx hair and fur the colour of a steam locomotive's smoke was leaning on the wooden door to the club dance floor. He had alluring turquoise eyes which seemed to bore through the russet female on the ground.

"What do you want Cam?" The ruby-eyed demon sighed, picking herself up off the floor.

"Oh, what I want is to live in the sunny side of California in a gothic pent house hidden in a creepy looking forest so that no one will find it." The Coyote said, a sardonic grin pursing his lips.

"Oh even Marcus has gotten over that, seriously." Mehime said rolling her eyes and folding her arms over her chest.

"What that fact that you're a widow or that The Crowned never got famous enough." Cam said his grin not stopping.

"You know very well which one." The gothic female replied turning her back on the onyx Coyote.

"C'mon Mehime, I was just screwing with you." The darker one said walking up beside the russet demon. "I'll give you a ride home, looks like you were abandoned like a helpless little puppy."

The russet one headed towards the door. "Don't bother, I'll walk."

~xXx~

The only noise was the icy wind brushing though the lavender pines.

A long dinner table, arranged with many kettles, teacups and saucers stood rather pitifully in front of a large askew house with rich purple bricks and an orange roof. Dark mist surrounded the yard, distorting the vision of those who sat at the peach clothed table top.

A black hedgehog sat in a grand red king chair at the end of the table; he had red streaks on each of his six quills and on his arms and legs. A large dark velvet purple top hat adorned with a black silk ribbon assembled on his head, hiding his scarlet eyes. His hand threaded through the other as he held them to his nose, his black paws garnished with many stunning gold, ruby, onyx and silver rings. He wore a dark violet suit; the blazer had a low V-cut exposing the dark hedgehog's tuff of snow white chest fur. A black rose was tucked into his coat pocket compiling with the black belt and sheath which held his dagger.

A cobalt hedgehog was at his side, blue smoke leaked from his every direction. Despite his hedgehog appearance, the azure one had a long, cat tail which hung around his red boots swinging back and forth by his chair in boredom. He had his tan-furred arms crossed onto the table, nesting his head in the gap, his long nose resting on his limbs. Emerald eyes looked lazily at the teacup and saucer at the front of their owner. A long gold chain hung from the hedgehog's neck, brushing against his tan-patched belly. He had matching gold clasps with rubies around his upper arms, wrists and around his boots.

On the other side of the dark hedgehog sat a rather large wolverine-rabbit. She had long white hair with black on the underside; she also had black on the inside of her upper arm as well as around her silver eyes. One of her long rabbit ears flopped in her face while the other stood limply up-right. She bore a navy waistcoat with a green under shirt and a silver pocket watch was clipped to the inside. The albino one sat up straight with her shoulders relaxed, holding a gold teacup in her green clawed paw. Her silver eyes stared coldly into the nothingness, she seemed so empty inside.

Next to her was an orange and brown Hare. He was staring at a butter knife which was in his tight grasp. He had one of his legs up and held it to his chest with his free arm which he would occasionally switch over. He sported an aquamarine blazer which had been rolled up to the orange one's elbows showing its gold underside. The blazer also had a gold collar so long that it covered his coat pocket; it also had gold threading slithering up his sleeve. A gold eye patch covered one of is cornflour blue eyes, which narrowed at the silver object at its front.

Across from the orange hare was a silvery-black dodo-crow. Her silver-grey beak coated grimly in icing and crumbs from the cake she had just devoured. She had her dark feathers tied into a low ponytail with a puce ribbon. She dressed in a slate grey coat with a puce scarf. The dodo-crow resembled an admiral with her hair and gold buttons and cufflinks. She had gold chain-ropes traveling in-between each of her gold pins. She quickly cleaned her beak with a cream napkin which she stuffed in her coat pocket, looking at the other guests with her red-purple eyes. In an abnormal, the silver-black female bird had her dark wings tucked in tightly between her and the chair.

Sitting in the seat following the dodo-crow was a small fox. He was very trifling, his feet slung over his chair and his head just peered over the table top. He was yellow with soft baby blue eyes, a furry white muzzle and a fuzzy white fur patch on his pot-belled stomach. He wore a brown vest with a red short-sleeved under-shirt and had lax brown pants to go. He also had red shoes with a white toe which his miraculous twin tails swiftly moved around.

Silence continued to rain over the ill-set tea party.

It was until a loud sigh came from the wolverine-rabbits direction. "I've had enough of the Queen's sick antics." She slammed her teacup down on the table causing it to shatter into pieces.

The dark top-hat wearing hedgehog glared at the rabbit briefly, barring an un-interested look before returning to his former position. "We all are Miss White but that is no reason to destroy my good china." He said darkly.

"Forget your china Hatter!" The azure hedgehog emitting smoke interjected. "The whole of Wonderland is falling down and we're still sitting here!" He banged his clenched fists down upon the table making everything jump with a 'clank'.

"For the last time Cheshire," The ebony hedgehog the azure one referred to as 'Hatter' spat. "There's nothing we can do to stop this."

"I disagree."

All five guests turned their heads to the new voice, except the gracious host who remained as he was.

Standing at the end of the table was a young hedgehog with five brilliant quills plastered on his forehead and two on the back of his head; he had vibrant gold eyes and wore stunning silver/white armour. In his hand was a rather tattered old book, it had a brown leather cover and in gold print it read, 'Alice's adventures in Wonderland'.

"Well if it isn't the White Queen's favourite knight, Silver." The Hatter said smugly, he had taken his hands out from under his nose and was fingering a tea kettle.

"There is no time for your ill chit-chat, Hatter. I have found a resolution to the Red Queens murderous raid." The knight named Silver stated.

All who sat at the table's face lit up.

"Really?" The small yellow kitsune said, perking up his body posture.

The metallic knight nodded. "This book," He began placing the tattered piece of literature on the table. "Has all the answers."

The black bird's eyes widened. "Is that The Legendary Book?" She cooed her eyes shifting from the albino hedgehog to the old wad of pages on the table. "The one that the Red Queen used…And now we're…?" She tried to force the words up her throat but they never came.

"The very same Dodo, The very same." The silver one began to flick through the book. He quickly stopped on a page and pointed out the illustration. "She will stop the queen."

The illustration was of a young cat having tea with the Hatter, the Cheshire hedgehog, the yellow kitsune and the orange hare (Who still grasped the knife in a death grip). She had long brown locks and a fringe that covered one of her ruby-red eyes. She sat next to the Hatter who seemed to have a sly look on his face, his gaze directed at the female who was returning his gawk with a multi-fanged grin.

"Alice." The knight breathed.

"Show me that book Silver." The Hatter said levitating the rim of his top hat showing his pair of scarlet eyes.

The albino hedgehog complied, sliding the book across the table. The Hatter picked it up and studied the girl, raising an eye ridge as he did so.

"Miss White!" The ebony one snapped, causing the wolverine to jump out of her fur. "Go find this Alice!" He slammed the book in front of the waistcoat-wearing sapient, pointing the girl in the picture. "Remember, she has long brown hair that covers one eye and is wearing that black collar with the skull."

The wolverine rabbit scampered out of her seat and looked at her pocket watch.

"Quickly now," The striped hedgehog said, shoving the over-sized albino, causing her to drop the watch. "Be back before supper. You know I hate tardiness."

Miss White shot the darker one a dirty look before hopping off into the forest.

~xXx~

Mehime trudged around in the soggy night.

She pulled on her black skull chocker.

It was getting irritating, rubbing against her fur slightly wet from the damp air.

She was basically wading through the grassy forest, all the mud had surfaced due to the pervious rain. Sometimes the goth regretted living in a woodland, but she valued her privacy and this was one of the sacrifices she had to make to get it.

Slogging through a sopping wet forestry at 12 a.m.

Peachy.

Mehime began tapping at her phone, texting her boyfriend.

Hi Shadow

Coming home now be there soon.

Love Mehime 3

The vampiress sighed before hitting send. She stood still in silence for a few minutes, almost hating herself for declining the dark coyote's offer to drive her home.

A loud rustling came from a tree to the far left, snapping the female vampire from her daze.

Mehime's head whipped up, her ears pivoting around cautiously.

"Hello?" She called turning around.

No answer.

"Is anyone here?"

Silence.

The russet one shrugged and pivoted back around.

Then snarled.

An albino figure glowed in the night, metal-coloured eyes out-standing against the dark blanket of vegetation.

The white one studied the gothic female, before snatching the phone from out her hand then fleeing.

"Hey! Give that back!"

The russet female took off after the mysterious albino. They weaved through a labyrinth of trees and shrubs. She gained upon the white one. It wasn't long before she was cornered by thick bramble and skewwhiff trees.

"Ha! Got you now!" The black and yellow wearing vampire called, one digit pointing at the thief. "Give it back and I won't hurt you."

The large white rabbit-wolf Mehime discovered quickly took out a silver pocket watch from her waist coat.

"Oh my, I've very, very late!" She cooed, before slipping into a rather large hole at the foot of the tree.

"Hey! Get your ass back up here!" Mehime called sticking her head into the hole, her voice echoing off the dirt walls.

_Crack!_

"Huh?"

_Snap, Crack!_

"Oh SHIT!"

The dirt brim gave way forcing the russet one to fall into the rather deep hole.

Mehime couldn't help but scream.

She quickly dug her black claws and yellow combat boots into the dirt trying to steady her fall, but it failed.

An over whelming light began to grow.

It was so bright the goth had to shield her eyes.

With one massive thud, she hit the ground, face down.

She let out a groan before passing out completely.

_~(If I had a world of my own_

_Everything would be nonsense._

_Nothing would be what it is, _

_Because everything would be what it isn't)~_


	2. Her Name is Alice No wait

Chapter Two: Her Name is Alice…No wait

"-lice, wake-up!"

Mehime groaned.

Her head killed, it felt like she'd gotten a hangover from drinking three bottles of red wine.

"Ugh, Chaos my head!" The russet one lifted her upper body off the ground, spitting dirt clods from her mouth.

"Oh Alice I thought you'd never wake up." Two very strong hands gripped her arms and lifted her to her feet.

"My name's not Alice. It's Mehime." The russet one moaned, eyeing the one who had helped her up. The outsized wolverine-rabbit who had stolen her phone had a remarkable resemblance to White, the D.J who played the 'Noise Box' for her band, The Red Ending.

"Oh, have I brought the wrong girl? You look like the heroine." The White counterpart said, giving her a quizzical look.

Mehime shrugged and began to take in her surroundings.

"I didn't think I drank that much."

She stood in a field; it had bright glossy green grass, gingerbread houses and lollipop trees. It reminded the young vampire of the edible room from _Tim Burtons: Charlie and the Chocolate factory_, or Christmas town without snow. It smelled like sweet chocolate cake, nutmeg, eggnog and various types of pastries.

"Alright, I'm high."

"No you're on the ground, Alice." The Rabbit-eared White said pulling out a piece of paper, her gaze shifting between it and the ruby-eyed female.

"It's slang and my name is Mehime not Alice." Mehime sneered.

"The book can't be wrong." The rabbit White Hood said. "Look, see!" She shoved the paper in her face.

It looked like page out of an old book with an old captioned illustration. The picture was Marcus holding a knife with a gold eye patch, Tails looking all cute-and-cuddly standing on his seat, Sonic secreting smoke with a chain and a cat tail, and Shadow in a rich purple top hat ogling Mehime who sat next to him in a white apron and a blue dress. They all were sitting at what looked like a tea party.

The caption read: _The Mad Hatter and all his friends invite our heroine, Alice to a tea party. _

Mehime's eyes travelled down to her outfit.

She was wearing a bright blue dress with puffy sleeves, a white apron over the top, elbow-high finger-less white and black striped gloves with identical stockings, black three-inch heel boots with silver bangles around the ankles. She studied the picture and saw that her undistinguishable had a black ribbon with a white skull in her hair. She fingered the back of her head feeling silky fabric and a round smooth object in the middle. The only thing she kept was her skull chocker.

"Bloody Hell." Was all that came from the vampire's mouth.

Mehime caught the White counterpart looking at her silver pocket watch. "Come on we are late! And the Hatter hates it when I'm tardy!"

She pulled the russet one away down and eerie looking lane.

~xXx~

Mehime and the Wolverine-rabbit came into a yard that was identical from the one in the picture, table, kettles and all!

Here it was dark, a mystic fog hung around the table, empty of guest but not of food, china or cutlery.

Mehime had already begun running her night though her mind, trying to think exactly how many dinks she had and how powerful they were.

"Alice!" Shadow emerged from a strange purple house in that violet suit from the picture, top hat and all. "We were expecting you!" He exclaimed, putting a kettle on the table before bowing before the russet one.

"It is my honour to meet the hero of our land." He took her hand and kissed it gently, letting the poor vampire blush like a tomato.

"Like…wise." Gushed the russet beauty.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Shadow began, ignoring what she had said. "I am the Mad Hatter."

"Oh and I'm-"

"Alice yes, the future saviour of Wonderland."

"No, My name is Mehime, why is everyone jumping to that conclusion?!" The russet one barked.

Everyone went silent. The sly grin on the Hatter's face fell. He pushed past her and grabbed the paper out of White's counterpart's hand.

"Miss White Rabbit, have you brought us the wrong girl?" Hatter snarled staring at the picture, then back at Mehime.

"She matches down to the letter, collar and all!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa this is chocker, not a collar; I'm not a dog." Mehime said barging in on the two.

The rabbit and Hatter exchanged glances.

"What?" She snarled.

"You aren't very lady-like Ali…Mehime." The hatter said his eyes boring through the female.

"Acting like a douche bag isn't very lady-like either Hatter, what's your point?" Mehime sad folding her arms over her chest and putting all her weight on one leg.

"My point-…What is a douche bag?" The Hatter said rather bamboozled.

"When I'm sober, I'll tell you." The russet one replied rolling her eyes.

"Well I looked around for two months and she was the only girl who matched the one in the picture." The 'White Rabbit' said, shaking her head.

"Well I suppose you're our saviour, Mehime, Alice or Not." The Hatter said a smile running over his lips. "Oo, yes, I have a present for you." He scamped over to the table and brought over a black box with a purple bow.

Mehime looked at him confused but opened it anyway. Inside there was a gold pocket watch with twisted purple hands and funky looking numbers on it, it had the date on it as well.

"It is a pocket clock, it will tell you the time and date, in Wonderland." The Hatter smirked.

"Here it clips on like this." He bent down and clasped it onto her pocket, when he slowly straightened his posture; he and Mehime were a little too close.

"Alright, skat Miss White, Mehime will be staying with me." The hatter snapped at the neglected wolverine, quickly stepping away from the russet vampire.

White shot him a dirty look before hopping off.

"So Mehime would you like some tea?" The hatter suggested holding a shaking tea kettle and cup in his hands.

"Sure why not." The russet one tried her hardest to control her blush.

The Hatter her poured some hot red liquid into the cup at hand then handed it to the female.

She lifted the tableware to her lips and drank.

It was sweet and addicting, it was so familiar and Mehime had always tried to keep her distance from this particular flavour.

It was Mobian's Blood.

"Do you like it?" The Hatter said, Mehime wasn't looking at him, but could hear the sly smile his voice.

"Quite. What's in it?" Stupid question. She already knew.

"My Blood." The Hedgehog's smile still managing to sneak its way into his phrases.

"Why would you serve me your blood?" Mehime asked sweetly, still staring at the remaining ring of red liquid.

"They don't call me the Mad Hatter for nothing hey?" The Hatter said slyly.

Mehime lifted her head to see the Hatter laying on the table in a seductive pose his eyes glowing dimly. "Plus I'm given to understand that when one fancy's a vampire, giving them their blood is a come-on."

"How'd do you know I am vampire." She said her eyes focusing on the sexy hedgehog on the table.

His smile grew larger. "You're smiling in the picture, hard not to miss a row of perfect straight fangs." He rolled over making some plates clank and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna get some sleep, you should rest up to."

The russet vampire walked up to the ebony hedgehog on the table and placed her cup next to him. "You're sleeping on the dinner table _outside?_"

"Mad Hatter." He replied bluntly.

Mehime smiled and lifted herself up onto the table, lying beside the violet wearing hedgehog.

He only half-opened his eye to glair at the russet one before saying. "There's a bed in the house you know."

Mehime sat up straight and giggled lightly, still wondering when she would sober-up. But perhaps if she got some sleep she'll be back to normal quicker.

She softly planted her lips on the Hatter's making his eyes snap open. "Alright I'll go inside, but I don't mind sharing a bed with you Hatter."

His eyes widened as she hopped off the table and headed for the house. Mehime stopped when she got to the door way, waiting, waiting-

"If you insist." The Hatter gushed.

- There we go.

_~( I invite you to a world_

_Where there is no such thing as time_

_And every creature lens themselves_

_To change your state of mind )~_


	3. Not Drugged, Just Crazy

Chapter Three: Not Drugged, Just Crazy.

Mehime groaned.

Instead of the smell of hot chai, cakes and gingerbread, she had fallen asleep to, the air was dingy and smelt of dirt, mouldy trees and rain.

"Hatter?" She mumbled rolled onto her back.

She felt a cool wet substance against her vertebral and her arms began to sink.

"Gah!" The russet demon sat up quickly, looking around.

She found herself lying in wet mud, at the foot of the tree where she had cornered White's rabbit double. Except the hole was gone.

She rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

She was soaking wet and was coved in dirt, grime and was back in her black dress and combat boots.

She stood up and grabbed her purse. The russet one fumbled around before finding her phone on the ground covered in dirt.

She did her best to brush of the filth and turned it on.

10 text messages, 15 missed calls.

"Chaos, how long was I out?" The russet one mumbled to herself before going through her phone and checking the time and date.

She was out for about roughly two days.

It was 3:34 a.m.

She sighed before looking through the text messages.

Hey Mehime where are you? You said you'd be back an hour ago. – Shadow

Sup Puilop, srry bout leavin u u made it back safe? – Antonyo

Crpy grl, Shads told us that u haven't come back u k? – Xylia

Mehime are you okay it's been six hours – Shadow

Mehime come home, Where all sorry we left you forgive us please? - Axel

WHERE R U? AXEL'S FREAKING OUT! – Raven

Mehime please, please call me – Shadow

Heard you haven't come back, lost ur way to grandma's riding hood? – Cam

Mehime please… Where are you? - Shadow

Mehime stopped reading and opened Shadows text.

I'm alright every1, coming home now :)

She tapped send and slugged back home.

~xXx~

Mehime jammed her keys into the door.

It took her a whole bloody hour to find her way back.

Annoyed, Mehime kicked open the pent-houses front entrance.

"Mehime oh that Chaos you're safe!" Shadow said grabbing her in a tight embrace. His hands travelled around her back "Oh, ew, what is that?" He quickly let go and stepped back, now coved in grime.

"Mehime what happened?"

_I chased an imaginary rabbit who stole my phone down a hole where I was told my name was Alice and that I was going to save Wonderland by you pretending to the Mad Hatter_ – Was all the russet one wanted to say, but he was worried enough.

"I got a bit too tipsy and decided to walk home, got lost and passed out somehow." She answered flicking the filth off her arms. "I slept in mud for 34 hours, yuck."

"Alright, I'll tell everyone you made it back okay." Shadow said brushing the grime off himself. "You go have a shower."

Mehime compiled and began to walk towards her room when Shadow complemented, "Nice watch, you get it when you were sober or were you lying to me and went out drunk-shopping for hours on end?"

"Wahh?" The russet one said turning to her boyfriend.

"The one on your belt, look." Shadow pointed out her yellow metal sash.

There, clipped onto the vampiress studded garment was the gold Wonderland pocket watch. Mehime un-clipped it and it read: Thursday, 7:50 a.m.

"It's Thursday right?" She asked not taking her eyes of the watch. "7:50,"

"Mehime, it's Saturday, and it's almost 4 a.m." Shadow replied wiping the grime of his arms.

"_it will tell you the time and date, in Wonderland." The Hatter smirked._

'Was it a really dream? Was I really drunk?' Mehime thought. 'If this clock is here, with me so was it real? Chaos Damn it, I just don't know anymore.'

The goth continued to walk into her room whilst mumbling, "I think my sanity just decided it hates me."

~xXx~

Mehime was lying down atop her coffin staring at the gold pocket watch. A heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"Mehime?" Shadow called.

"Hm?" Mehime hummed.

"I'm going to G.U.N. now, so call me if you need me."

"Alright,"

Mehime placed her head, closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

~xXx~

_Crash!_

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Ahh!" Mehime rolled off her coffin with a thud.

"Shh, Cheshire!" Shadow's voice rung out in a deep whisper from the hall.

"I'm Sorry, I'm sorry." Sonic's voice could be heard.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"What is that infernal noise?" Shadow whispered.

"I have no idea!" The Sonic voice answered.

"Oh Chaos, why is _Sonic_ here?" Mehime groaned, still drunk-sleep-in-woods hung-over.

She moaned and lifted herself onto all-fours. Using her black-studded Victorian bed frame as support, she grasped the bed-post and made it to her feet.

Wasn't Shadow at work?

She shuffled to the door and opened it lazily.

"Hello Alice!" Sonic's voice greeted.

"Son of a bitch!"

_Ring, Ring._

There, standing before the russet vampire, was Shadow in his Hatter attire and some kinky cat Sonic.

"Shadow, please tell me that this is an April fool's joke." She moaned dragging a hand over her sleep-deprived eye.

_Ring, Ring._

"Shadow? Mehime it's me Hatter." The violet wearing Shadow proclaimed. "You went missing this morning."

_Ring, Ring._

"SO~ we're here to come get you~" Kinky cat Sonic sung.

"This morning? Hatter, I've been gone for two days!" She hissed.

_Ring, Ring._

"Oh, Wonderland and Museland have different time. I gave you that watch so you know what time it was there when you're here."

"Museland? Oh this is great." She growl at the two hedgehogs before her.

Kinky cat Sonic opened his mouth for an explanation.

_Ring, Ring._

"CAN SOMEONE ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE?" She roared.

The two were silent as the ruby-eyed marched out into the study. As expected, the hedgehog parallel's followed her in.

Shadow and Mehime had a rather dark study. It had blood-red walls with black curtains and dark grey carpet.

She approached a large red-wood desk in front of a 42" monitor.

Before the ringing drove the russet one more insane than she already is, she pressed a button on the side and the monitor flicked on. It was still black but said in small white writing, 'Audio call from Shadow. No image available'.

"Hey Shadow~"

~xXx~

The hall was anything _but_ quite.

Shadow stood out in front of team Dark's office.

It was loud, most of the workers, like him, were on break.

Many of them were buzzing around, eating their lunches, drinking coffee or just plain socialising.

The ebony hedgehog was leaning on a wall next to his team's office doors, dwelling deep in thought.

"Hey hon'."

A white bat stepped out of the office smiling deviously, a glint in her teal eyes.

"Hello Rouge." The darker one replied, looking to the carpeted floor beneath them.

"So, how are things?" She asked awkwardly, her eyes darting back and forth but her grin not stopping.

"Good I suppose." Shadow responded with an un-interested tone.

"That's good."

Silence was between the two.

"Okay, Elephant in the room. How's Mehime? I heard she came back. Do you know where she's been?" Rouge blurted, leaning closer to the hedgehog, egger for details.

Shadow simply sighed. "Yeah she's back. Says she passed out somewhere in the woods."

The albino bat glared at the other with a hand on her chin.

"The woods."

"Uh-huh,"

"For 34 hours?"

"Yes."

The teal-eyed hummed softly to herself. "That sounds fishy. You worried?"

"Nah, I'm sure it's just -"Shadow cleared his throat. "D.E.M.O.N problems."

"OH." The albino complied, stoking her chin.

"She came home covered in grime so she put up a fair point." Shadow sighed looking down at his feet.

The silence rose again.

"HEYYY, Rouge, Shadow!" A male voice called.

A tall young human male with scruffy light brown hair and green eyes approached the two Sapients.

"Hey Benny." Rouge replied brightly to the man.

"Shadow what are doing here? I'd expect you to be in your training room." The one called 'Benny' said a large smile upon his lips.

"Didn't feel like it today." Shadow replied bluntly scarlet eyes burning holes through the taller.

"So what were yous talking about?" He asked looking down at them.

"Oh, just Shadow's girlfriend." Rouge said emphasizing the 'girl'.

Shadow could've killed with the look he was shooting the albino.

"Shadow has a girlfriend?" The brown-haired said loud enough for the whole room to hear, which most did.

Probably about 70% of the room quieted down so eavesdropping would be easier, the other 30% were still babbling on about whatever.

"What's…What's her name?" Benny stammered.

"Mehime." Shadow said bluntly.

"Like the singer from that band?"

_She is the singer._ Shadow thought.

"The Red Ending?" Rouge corrected.

"Yes that it, Mehime D. S." The green-eyed stated.

"Yes. Like the singer." Shadow said sharply before turning into his office.

Once Shadow had entered, the whole other room erupted into gossip and chit-chat.

He had begun to grow nervous about Mehime's state, so he called her.

The black hedgehog walked up to his desk and fiddled with his wrist communicator.

Home, home, home where is it? Shadow thought, searching though his contacts.

Once found he clicked call.

_Bring, bring, Bring._

_Bring, bring, Bring._

_Bring, bring, Bring_

"Pick up" Shadow muttered.

_Bring, bring, Bring._

_Bring, bring, Bring._

_Bring, bring, bring._

She's not picking up.

_Bring, Bring, Bring._

"Hey Shadow~" Mehime greeted in a perky tone. "What's up?"

Shadow was relieved to hear her voice, though he had no idea why. "Oh nothing, just checking on you."

A feminie laugh rung out across the phone line. "Shadow I'm fine. It's not like-"

_Crash! Bang! _

"Mehime?" Shadow asked worriedly.

"HATTER!" Sonic's voice rang. "Why did you do that?"

"Mad Hatter." A dark tone mumbled, it sounded…like…like Shadow's! "Also, the sedative broke."

"Who are you?" The black hedgehog on the phone line demanded.

"Hey Hatter! That sounds like you!" Sonic's voice called.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Mehime?" Shadow growled.

"Oh hello my voice from Museland. We are taking her to Wonderland for a while; she's going to save us." The Shadow voice-duplicate said in a smug tone.

Shadow hissed darkly "What kind of sick pervert-"

"-Hatter lemme talk." Mehime grunted.

"Hey Shadow, I'm going Wonderland and won't be back till later. Some shits going down there and they need my help so bye! Love ya!" Mehime giggled before hanging up.

Shadow had to let that conversation sink in for a bit.

The albino bat appeared at the front of the black hedgehog's desk.

"That's not a demon problem, that's a sanity problem." She grinned.

_~( And the girl that chase the rabbit_

_Drank the wine and took the pill_

_Has locked herself in limbo_

_To see how it truly feels)~_

_*Please take note that I've already written the other two chapters- lol*_


End file.
